A Magical Valentine's Day
by LadyWillow
Summary: A romantic cute shoujo-ai fic where Mihoshi finds a way to show Kiyone her feelings. Uses true Japanese culture, and is adorable! EDITED!


Disclaimers: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the Tenchi Muyo! gang. I make no profit from this story.

**Warnings:** This fic involves a shoujo ai romance (or 'girls love' romance. Basically a lesbian story line) This is not yuri, because I have come to the conclusion that I'm not ready to write sex for Kiyone and Mihoshi. Yes, this is a kiyo/miho story. It's cute! They're cute! It's all just cute!

**IMPORTANT:** Valentines Day in Japan is very different than in America or most European countries. In Japan, the ones doing the giving of sweets and such are only the women. They give a gift of chocolate to their love interest, although now days, it's frequently given to family and also sometimes friends. Girls hand out 'giri' or obligation chocolate to men they work with, or boys at school. They also give 'honmei' chocolate to their 'true sweetheart.' Basically, to the person they really like and want to hook up with. Honmei chocolate is usually identifiable by how expensive/elaborate it is. Also, on March 14th, a month later, it is White Day, where they boys have to give back to the girls. Neat idea, huh?  
Anyway, after a brilliant deduction by a boisterous class mate, girls who are lesbians **do** in fact give chocolate to other girls they fancy. My teacher said so! So, that's how this lovely fic gets to work out. Yay!

**A Magical Valentines Day**

It was February 14th in the Masaki home, and everyone was going about their happy business. Aeka and Ryoko, who, like always, wanted to one-up each other, were busy cutting out paper hearts to give to Tenchi, who was hiding in his room. One look at the piles of Valentines all over the living room, and Aeka and Ryoko glaring at one another, scissors going a mile a minute was enough to send him running for the proverbial hills.  
Sasami had made some homemade chocolates the day before, and was happily bundling them up to give to all her friends. She couldn't wait!

"Hehe, here you go Ryo-Ouki. Now stop begging!" Sasami giggled, as she tossed the super-cute cabbit a chocolate covered carrot. The cabbit 'miya'd' gleefully, and after a few suspicious sniffs, ate the sweet treat in one bite.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Noboyuki had made his was to the shrine to visit his dear beloved Achika's grave.

"Oh Achika... another Valentines Day comes, and still I don't miss you any less. I wish you could see how much our family has grown! And how may pretty ladies Tenchi has surrounding him! I miss you so much..." Noboyuki stopped sadly, as he wiped a tear from his cheek.  
"Yes, well I love you, and I hope I'll see you again someday... goodbye my love..." Noboyuki breathed before he placed the single red rose, a tear on one of its outer petals, next to her headstone. Then, he slowly walked back home.

XXXXXX

"Just give it up, Aeka! When Tenchi sees all these Valentines just from me, you'll be completely forgotten!"

"Don't put all your eggs in one basket, Ryoko! _You_ don't have any chocolate with_ yours_!" Aeka shrieked, sounding very much insane.

Tenchi listened to the shouting and cackling downstairs, and shuddered.  
_Oh man... what am I going to do..?_ Tenchi thought to himself, his hands shaking. _"I gotta get out of here!"_

XXXXXX

Later that day, Tenchi had, in fact, managed to sneak out of the house, and he spent his afternoon sweeping at the shrine.

_Oh well, beats being bombarded by Aeka and Ryoko._ He thought to himself. Then, he heard a rusting in the trees nearby. After looking around nervously for a few minutes he frowned, and went back to his chore. However, after a few more rustles, he called out.

"Hey, Ryo-Ouki, is that you?" No answer.  
"Ryo-Ouki?" Silence.  
"Ryo-"

All of a sudden, a certain cyan-haired woman leapt out of the bushes and straight at Tenchi, a huge bag in her left hand, and little paper Valentines spilling out liberally.

"-Ko..." Tenchi finished his earlier started phrase, and then followed it up by a heartfelt: "Please don't hurt me!"

Ryoko hugged Tenchi and laughed.

"Hurt you? Why Tenchi, I brought you a few Valentines!"

Tenchi eyed the industrial-sized garbage bag.

"A few?" he deadpanned as a sweat drop formed on the side of Ryoko's head. Just before she began to make some excuses, a familiar voice was heard huffing for breath and calling out weakly.

"Now wait just a (_pant_) minute you (_gasp_) Hussy! Lord Tenchi does (_wheeze_) NOT want your filthy (_pant_) Valentines! Not when he can have (_gasp_) mine! And mine have _chocolate_!"

Aeka had finally made it up the last of the mountain, and she triumphantly thrust a garbage bag at Tenchi. Its size rivaled that of Ryoko's bag, and the space pirate's face turned red in anger.

"Heh heh... thank you both, but I really havetogonow!" Tenchi finished his sentence in a rush, and then proceeded to run away. Quickly.

"Wait, Lord Tenchi!"

"Tenchi, you forgot your Valentines!"

They both began to chase after him, calling his name over and over and over and...

XXXXXX

"Were hoooome!" Called Mihoshi.

"Oh, welcome back, Mihoshi!" Sasami called cheerfully. She scampered to the tall blond galaxy police officer.

"Where's Kiyone?" She asked, a serious look suddenly coming over her face.

"Landing the Yagami, I think..." Mihoshi reported, smiling nervously.

"Good. C'mon, we've got planning to do." The blue-haired princess said, giving Mihoshi an ultra-cute wink. Quickly, they went to Sasami and Aeka's room and locked the door.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure this will work, Sasami?" Mihoshi asked, seeming a bit skeptical.

"Of course I am! Just leave it on the futon. Everything will work out just fine!"

"All right, if you say so..." Mihoshi whispered, and they each went about their own business, Mihoshi with a broad smile on her face.

XXXXXX

Aeka and Ryoko chased Tenchi all over the Masaki property, until finally they ended up back at the house. When they walked inside, Kiyone was just coming in from a nice relaxing rest on the patio (while going over just a few reports on her wrist computer, of course).

Sasami gave everyone their chocolates and watched as they all tore into them with abandon.

Mihoshi slipped down the stairs and into the group of other chocolate-eaters unnoticed by everyone.

Except Washu.

"Hmmmm..." The red-haired scientist intoned. "I wonder..."

Everyone sat around and talked for a few minutes, than Kiyone went to get a sweater from her room.

"I'll be right back you guys, I have to get a sweater... It's so cold today!"

Sasami winked at Mihoshi, who blushed slightly.

When Kiyone walked into the room she shared with Mihoshi, she saw a strange object sitting on her futon. She clicked on the light to see that it was candy. Very expensive candy. _Super _expensive candy. The kind that costs you at _least_ 50,000 yen.

"Hmm..." Kiyone intoned, "what's this?"

Kiyone examined the candy for a few minutes, before she reached a conclusion.

_Why can't she ever clean up after herself?_ Kiyone thought, exasperated.

"Hey Mihoshi!" Kiyone called, poking her head out of the bedroom door. "You left your very expensive honmei chocolate on my futon!"

Washu rolled her eyes. "And we say Mihoshi's the dense one..." She mumbled to herself.

Sasami giggled and nodded.

"Um... I know." Mihoshi called back, her voice surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

Kiyone stepped out of the room.

"What?" She questioned.

"I said I _know_." Mihoshi repeated.

Kiyone moved a little closer.

"But... why?" Kiyone asked, looking scared and hopeful at the same time.

"I think you know the answer." Another step. She was now down the first two stairs.

"Mihoshi?"

"You know why, Kiyone. Think about it." Another few steps closer. The two women could now see each other.

"I... I'm not sure. Tell me why, Mihoshi."

"No, you tell me why I'd leave honmei on your futon."

Another few steps. They were less then four feet away from each other now.

"I don't want to believe it." Kiyone whispered.

"Believe it, Kiyone. It's true."

"You... you... love me?" Kiyone asked, sounding very timid, almost like she was afraid of the answer, even after such obvious proof in her favor.

Mihoshi leaned forward slowly, and her lips just barely brushed against Kiyone's. But just that brush was enough to elicit a gasp from Kiyone.

"Well, whaddya know? Time for me to go train with grandpa!" Tenchi exclaimed, and dashed out the front door.

"Yes, and I'd better go... water the plants!" Aeka said quickly. She looked to Sasami, who was smiling broadly. "Come on, Sasami, let's go." Aeka said. Mihoshi turned and smiled at the little princess, and Sasami grinned and winked.

"Congratulations!" She whispered, before she allowed her sister to drag her away.

Ryoko had already quickly followed after Tenchi, hoping for some Valentine's Day romance of her own.

Aeka shot Washu a look as she left, and the scientist gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine!" She said, and retreated to her lab.

"Mihoshi..." Kiyone whispered softly.

"Yes, Kiyone?"

The galaxy police officer leapt at her partner, now in every sense of the word, and kissed her passionately. Mihoshi gave a blissful sigh, and held Kiyone close. She wove her long fingers into Kiyone's soft hair, and they slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you so much, Kiyone."

"I love you too, Mihoshi."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**(Tenchi's Thoughts) **

_Good, now if only the rest of them would take a leaf out of their book... !_

FIN


End file.
